


This Is Where I Leave You

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBT, Lesbian Relationship, Movie References, One Shot, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: Frankie leaves for Santa Fe and it just doesn’t feel right. When she comes back home to Grace she realizes the only thing she’s ever needed was the woman she loved.





	This Is Where I Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired partially by the movie This Is Where I Leave You. Jane is in it and at the end it’s revealed that she’s been in a relationship with a woman who lives across from her. The scene where they kiss is just so adorable I couldn’t help but make it fit for Grace and Frankie

The first time they kissed was just before Frankie left for Santa Fe. Grace had avoided the goodbye for as long as she could. She never talked about the trip for too long. She never even said the words until they hung up after that first phone call when Frankie arrived.

Grace didn’t like saying goodbye. She was one to pack her shit up and leave undetected. Frankie was the exact opposite and had it not been for Jacob, Grace would’ve been the one packing Frankie’s shit up. Literally. Emotionally, Frankie was handling things pretty well. As usual she was open with her excited feelings, some of her anxieties, and even some of the sorrow about leaving her family and her best friend behind. 

Grace didn’t utter any negative words during those states of vulnerability. As much as Grace hated to see her go, she knew she had to let her if she truly wanted Frankie to be happy. 

Grace was complex in that way. She would much rather break her own heart than to see Frankie’s heart broken. She would suffer in her own silent pain and try her best to smile at the warm and genuine grins Frankie sent her way. 

Frankie knew it was all bullshit. She was sorry Grace felt so upset by her departure. If she could’ve found a way to compromise she would’ve but this time there wasn’t a solution and Frankie accepted that. She learned to live with the fact that she had to leave a piece of her heart in La Jolla to feel free in Santa Fe. 

So, the night before she left the kids all came over to say their goodbyes to Frankie. Frankie embraced each of them and tried her best to wipe away all the tears falling down their cheeks. Grace was so withdrawn that night no one could remember if she actually spoke to them at all. Frankie couldn’t keep her eyes off her the whole night. She wanted nothing more than to see her true smile one last time before she left. It didn’t happen that night. 

The morning she left was much less of a fuss. Just Grace, Frankie, and Jacob of course. Jacob had given the two women a moment alone. He knew enough about Grace to understand that she needed to be alone with Frankie if she was ever going to let her go. 

“You didn’t hug me.” Frankie said with a soft pout. 

Grace’s lips twitched and her eyes shifted away. “Well, I didn’t want to make you sad.” She took in a deep breath. “I didn’t want to cry. I don’t like crying so I won’t do it.” 

Frankie could’ve laughed from that statement but she didn’t. It was nothing but factual. Instead she let out a deep sigh. “I sure could use a good squeeze right now before I go.” 

“Frankie I don’t-“

Frankie wrapped her arms around her anyway. She held Grace tightly to her body in a squeezing hug that made Grace feel the lump in her throat form. “I know you don’t want to open that box but I know you’re going to miss me. I’m gonna miss you too Grace. You don’t have to say it but I know you do.” 

“Frankie, I’ve been missing you since I found out you were leaving.” Grace admitted. Frankie could hear the pain in her voice. She looked into those soft blue eyes to see tears glimmering in their ocean colored pools. 

“You know this isn’t the last time we’ll see each other right?” 

“I know. I know you’ll be back for the gender reveal party in a few months and for the baby’s birth. But it won’t be the same. You won’t be living here with me.” 

“I won’t be but every time I come here I’m staying with you because a big part of me wants to always be around you and a big part of you gives me a reason to keep coming back. You’re my everything, Grace.” 

Grace felt it too. What was she going to do without her? She didn’t want to open that door. There was a crack in it but she didn’t want to let it fall open for the world to see. “It’s getting a little late. I don’t want to keep you from your train.” 

Of course Grace was shutting down. Frankie didn’t expect anything less. At this point all she could do was try her best to comfort her. She stroked Grace’s cheek as a tear cascaded down. 

Grace leaned into her touch and Frankie sported a small smile from the instinctive action. “This is where I leave you.” 

Grace nodded. “It is.” She hadn’t realized that she was still holding onto Frankie after their hug. She really didn’t want her to go.

Frankie leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Grace’s for a soft, slow kiss. It wasn’t at all what Frankie had been going for but somehow it was exactly what she knew Grace needed. Their lips pushed and pulled like the tides of the ocean, like their heart strings, like every clashing argument they ever had, like the last four years they’ve spent together. 

When they pulled away Frankie was surprised by how much Grace had seemed to calm. She knew her insides were nothing but a mangled up mess. A mess she made but as always Grace would have to clean up. “Take care of yourself, honey.” 

“I will.” Grace sighed out as she let her forehead rest against Frankie’s. “Please, be careful out there. I need you to keep coming back to me.” 

“Oh, Grace. I’ll never stop coming back to you. I promise.” Frankie kissed her crown and gave her one last squeeze before bidding her goodbye. 

… 

When Frankie announced she was coming home of course the whole family crowded around her. Grace watched from afar and grinned widely. She knew Frankie was coming back to her before the rest of the group knew. She let them have their moment and just basked in the glow that emitted from Frankie as she was showered with all the love in the world. 

The hugging and the laughter died down, and finally as everyone sat it was Frankie standing in the middle of the room and Grace pulling herself up from her chair and approaching her. The connection between them couldn’t be broken for anything not even Coyote’s ill-timed coughing fit. Not even Brianna and Bud groaning because he was ruining the moment. Not even Mallory reprimanding her siblings. Not even Robert and Sol laughing at the moment. 

“Welcome home.” Grace said almost so softly that Frankie couldn’t hear it. Lucky for them, Frankie had been gazing at Grace’s lips the whole time and knew exactly what she said. 

Grace’s arms slid around Frankie’s neck and Frankie’s arms came around her waist. Grace tilted her head and dipped. She leaned in just as her lips puckered against Frankie’s. Frankie’s grin morphed into a returning kiss. Her thank you for being welcomed back into their home. 

Grace pulled away with a gentle grin. A soft look that Frankie drew out of her. As frustrating as Frankie was there was still something about her that made Grace Hanson’s icy heart melt. Grace pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. She turned to face the rest of the family as her head leaned into Frankie’s figure. 

“Goodnight.” 

Any other time there would’ve been a protest and a million questions but this time that didn’t happen. Frankie and Grace’s love for each other was well known. It was so obvious that seeing them like that wasn’t a shock or a surprise. They all knew it was a long time coming. Not only that, but seeing that dazed and ultimately relaxed look on Grace was a rare but refreshing sight. Seeing Grace finally look like a whole person with an open heart and a soul that’s connected to another’s was so freeing to see that no one dared to question it. Seeing the way Grace adored Frankie was such a magical, special thing that still felt so natural that no one felt the need to comment. 

The small group left the scene, exchanging goodbyes with each other and with their moms. Grace and Frankie continued to hold onto each other. Each individual hug became a group hug because they weren’t willing to let each other go. 

Even as Robert and Sol said their goodbyes they remained tethered to each other. 

“You did good, kid.” Robert whispered in Grace’s ear as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

“I’m happy for you.” Sol had said to Frankie as he kissed her cheek. 

As soon as they left it was Frankie who initiated a soft kiss to Grace’s lips. 

“Welcome home.” Grace had said as they parted.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is a different style compared to what I usually write but I’m proud of it. Thanks for reading!! Feel free to comment!


End file.
